spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipwreck Shanty
Shipwreck Shanty is an episode from Season 2017 from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series). In this episode, a shipwreck crashes into Bikini Bottom, so Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob profits its worth. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary the Snail * Mr. Krabs * Harold * Potato Stick Fish * Crowd of Fish * The Flying Dutchman (debut) Plot It's a windy day in Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob and his snail Gary are trapped indoors listening to the weather report on the radio. Winds are up to 62 mph, so strong that it blew SpongeBob's front door off. SpongeBob and Gary had to escape because the winds were blowing right into the house. Just then, a large ship is seen falling from the sky. SpongeBob and Gary spots it and was headed straight to Mr. Krabs' anchor home. The ship crashes and SpongeBob was devastated from the damage it caused. Mr. Krabs arrives from out of his house to wonder the commotion going on. The large ship then slips from the anchor and falls on Mr. Krabs, crushing him. After the impact, Mr. Krabs admires the beaten up ship and tells SpongeBob they could bet on how much it is worth. SpongeBob agrees with the idea, so the two then holds a bidding outside the Krusty Krab. A group of people were all lined up for the bidding and one member asked a question on how the ship arrived to Bikini Bottom. Now the bidding was about to take place where both Harold and the Potato Stick Fish continued to raise the price even higher. This lead the Potato Stick Fish to bid $20 billion onto the ship and Mr. Krabs was in utter shock from the amount. After the bidding, Mr. Krabs commands SpongeBob to hop aboard the shipwreck to search for the exact amount of the ship. Up the skies, SpongeBob begins to question on how long they will get there and Mr. Krabs tries to shut him up by playing Cream Pie. Meanwhile, SpongeBob spots a ghastly green glow and orders Mr. Krabs to stop the ship. The green glow begins to grow and grow until a green cloud thickens the sky. The Flying Dutchman's ship is then shown and the Dutchman himself. He confronts with SpongeBob and Krabs and tells them that the ship they are riding in is actually one of his. SpongeBob was confused about this because he knows the Dutchman's ship is large, green, and has a glow surrounding it. The Flying Dutchman then explains that those are one of his spare ships if his main one breaks down and SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs finally understood. Mr. Krabs then was willing to give his full chest of coins for the Dutchman's spare ghost ship, which was an exact amount of $10K. Mr. Krabs agreed with the amount, gave his chest of coins to the Flying Dutchman, and off they went with their new antique shipwreck for the Krusty Krab. The episode ends with SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs admiring their new shipwreck on the rooftop of the Krusty Krab, with the Flying Dutchman flying in to take a nice view. Music Sea Shanty in Minor Hawaiian Cocktail Sponge Monger Sailor Sting 1 Grass Skirt Chase Sailor Sting 28 House of Horror Cream Pie Dramatic Event Prologue (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Sentimental Sponge (Unknown Track) Peg Leg Waltz Full Episode Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:2017 Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series)